Duo Maxwell's Bad Day
by Grevola
Summary: HP/GW X-over. In his second year at Hogwarts, Duo has a really horrible day when he finds one of his friends has been petrified. 2-parts, Sorting Hat Arc, complete.
1. Duo's Bad Day

**Title:** Duo Maxwell's Bad Day**  
Author: ** Grevola**  
Rating/Word Count:** PG, 695 words  
**Notes:** Don't own HP or GW. Part of the Sorting Hat Arc, second year. Duo's been having a bad day, and it's about to get worse.

-_-_-_-_-

As far as Duo was concerned it was the worst day ever. That morning he'd heard that his friend Hiiro Yui was sitting petrified in the hospital wing, and had been for _days_ before anyone had thought to tell him about it. Hiiro had been found at the top of the highest astronomy tower when Professor Sinistra's fourth year class had arrived for their lesson Monday evening. Since no one could place where Hiiro had been over the weekend, there was a rumor that he'd been sitting up there petrified for _days_. And then Madam Pomfrey had refused to let him see Hiiro because she was certain he was just there to cause mischief.

To make matters worse, no one was sure how Hiiro had been petrified or even what he had been doing. He'd been wearing a funny blindfold and sitting in a chalked diagram of a six pointed star. Half the students thought he had tried to fight the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, and the other half thought he had been trying a spell he shouldn't have. Duo wasn't sure which he thought was worse, Hiiro being attacked or Hiiro meddling in the Dark Arts.

And of course he'd learn all of this on a day when he had potions. Which meant he wouldn't be paired with Hiiro. Which meant none of Hiiro's dry humor, or weird hand gestures, or perfect slicing technique. It also meant he was paired to work with Draco Malfoy instead. That might not have been so bad, at least he'd been able to flick some puffer-fish eyes at Relena Darlian. But then Harry Potter threw something into Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron and it _exploded_, drenching all the Slytherins and half the Gryffindors with Swelling Solution.

Duo had gotten it all down his right side, and nearly hadn't been able to limp to the front of the room for an antidote. Unfortunately the antidote didn't save him from Snape's wrath when he found the soggy firework.

"Maxwell!" he snarled, "I can't leave you unsupervised for even a single moment, can I? Do I have to assign you double detention for the rest of the year to make you behave?"

Worse than Snape's anger was Potter's expression; it was somewhere between stunned and delighted. Duo was not feeling nearly so amused.

"But, but I didn't do it!" He protested, "Potter threw something into their cauldron and-"

Snape's glare could level a building, "Maxwell, if Potter had tried to explode Goyle's cauldron, I'm sure we'd all know because he'd have made a flashy production of botching the job. See me after class."

The indignant look on Potter's face was a poor consolation, but it gave Duo something to think about while he spent the next hour carefully wiping Swelling Solution of the floors, walls and even ceiling. When he finished, Snape just nodded, "That will do Maxwell. And if you try a stunt like that again I will turn your punishment over to Professor Lockhart. I hope I am being clear."

"Yes sir," he said petulantly.

"And Duo?" Snape said suddenly, "One last thing before I release you. Take this case of remedies over to the hospital wing. And be careful with them, I'll take every cracked bottle out of your hide."

Duo pointed his wand at the case and it levitated obediently behind him, "I've got to take these to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, and I want you to personally see to it that she pours the contents of the red bottle into a shallow bowl and sits it where Yui will breathe the vapors until they're gone. It should take care of any cold he might have caught skulking around the astronomy towers after dark."

Duo's eyes lit up, "No problem Prof!"

By the time he got up to the infirmary, and had explained Snape's orders to Madam Pomfrey he was thinking it might almost have been worth scrubbing floors for an hour if it meant he'd get to see his friend. But it was still a pretty bad day, overall.

END


	2. Duo's Good Night

**Title: **Duo Maxwell's Good Night**  
Author:** Grevola  
**Rating/Word Count: **PG, ~1,100  
**Notes: **I don't own HP or GW. Part of the Sorting Hat Arc, end of second year. Sequel to "Duo's Bad Day"; Hiiro is revived.

-_-_-_-

Duo was never sure how he managed it, but he there he was trailing after Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, handing them the restoring potions and blankets or snacks from the cart he was pushing. They started with the cat, Mrs. Noris, who awoke, yawned, and then settled down for a proper nap. Next was Collin Creevey who chattered indistinctly about a "huge and slithering" until Madam Pomfrey threatened to keep him from the feast if he didn't lie still and let the potion finish working. While she was reviving him and the two curly haired girls, Snape had Duo boil a bowl of the potion under Nearly Headless Nick so that the fumes would restore him. The ghost thanked them and then drifted off, muttering about a lack of respect for the dead. Soon Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger had been restored and were discussing what they had seen with Justin Flinch-Fletchy.

The level of chatter in the infirmary was steadily increasing, and finally Madam Pomfrey got fed up, "Alright! Out with the lot of you! I've got to revive this boy and make sure he hasn't given himself Dormant Pneumonia by lurking on a roof top for goodness knows how long. So out with you, all of you. If you're well enough to chatter you're well enough to go down to the feast."

Within minutes the infirmary was clear of everyone except Duo, Snape and the nurse. Carefully, she administered the potion to Hiiro, who had been petrified while sitting cross legged and now looked very odd indeed sitting rigidly on one of the beds. "He's the one I'm worried about," she muttered, "I know you gave me that Anti-viral Vapor for him, but I'm not sure how a petrified patient might react to that. Or a petrified cold germ for that matter!"

"I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle," Snape said.

Duo tried not to dance around as he waited for the potion to take effect on his friend. A few moments later his eyelids fluttered and he brought a hand up to his temple as though he was looking for a pair of glasses, "_Dokoni_..." he muttered. [1]

"Hiiro," Duo breathed.

"Duo?"

"Hiiro Yui, what the hell were you doing on top of the astronomy tower, trying to take on a fucking (madam Pomfrey gasped) _basilisk_ on your own?!" Duo yelled. "Do you have any idea how incredibly _stupid_ that was? _No one _ knew you were up there! You were missing for _days_ and what if no one had found you! I would have thought you were _dead_!"

"Mr. Maxwell-" Madam Pomfrey began, but Snape held up one hand to forestall her. "He's better than a howler and a week of detentions, isn't he?" he said.

"Well yes, but-"

Duo's steady ranting was finally cut off when Hiiro, who had been trying to get a word in edgewise, clamped a hand over the other boy's mouth. "_Duo!_" he said.

"Wmph?"

"I wasn't trying to attack anything," Hiiro said, "I was trying to scry to find out what the monster _was_."

"If you didn't know what the monster was, could you please explain this?" Snape asked, holding up the strange blindfold Hiiro had been wearing when he was found.

The Gryffindor calmly took the long piece of folded linen from Snape with both hands and laid it across his lap. "Here and here is the _kanjishin _with an emphasized _me_ radical" he pointed to two identical symbols that had rested over his eyes, "Their purpose is to allow me to see things as they truly are. If I knew it was a basilisk was going to see, I would have used _okimenoshin _and _okizaronomizaru-_."[2]

"I don't know if anyone has brought this to your attention Yui," Snape interrupted, "but we use English in this school. Try again."

"Er, instead of using two 'see truth' charms I would use one 'see truth' and one 'see no evil', sir."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to kill the monster by yourself?" Snape asked, "You wouldn't be the only Gryffindor to try that."  
"_No_ sir," the Japanese boy glowered.

"Hiiro wouldn't try to fight a monster by himself." Duo said as he managed to break out of Hiiro's grasp, "Because you would share the fun with your friends, _right Hiiro_?"

"Hn" Hiiro answered, but as it sounded like an affirmative, Duo seemed ready to forgive him.

Snape nodded, "Very well, it's quite possible that Potter is the only one in the school foolish enough to rush blindly off into unknown danger. However, you were on top of the astronomy tower and out of bed when you had no business being there, so that will be twenty points from Gryffindor." He turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure Winner hasn't managed to take over England while he was unattended at the feast."

With that Snape strode out of the infirmary. After a quick examination by the nurse, Hiiro and Duo were free to follow him.

"What did Snape mean about Harry running off after monsters?" Hiiro asked as they left the infirmary.

"I'm not sure. Last I heard he was in Dumbledore's office talking with the Weasleys for some reason," Duo shrugged.

Hiiro gave him a long look, but decided he could investigate further later. If Harry was in Dumbledore's office the worst danger he faced was expulsion. Another, more terrifying thought struck Hirro at that moment, "And Snape was joking about Winner, yes?"

Duo just grinned and threw an arm around the other boy, "How about you come sit with the Slytherins tonight Hiiro, and see for yourself."

-_-_-_-

[1] _dokoni_ means "Where am/is...?"

[2] _kanjishin_ is a run together of _kanji shin_ and means "the character for truth". _Okimenoshin_ would be "the character for truth with a large eye" (the character for eye is a radical of the character for truth). Likewise, _okizaronomizaru _is _oki zaru no mizaru_, and means "the characters for 'see no evil' with a large 'no evil'". The Japanese in this fic should be interpreted much like Rowling's Latin- my heart is in the right place, but if anything is right it's an accident :P


End file.
